Dulce Medicina
by cathy87
Summary: SLASH Mori está lastimado, podra Honey ayudarlo a sentirse mejor? Lemon


DULCE MEDICINA

**DULCE MEDICINA**

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes de Ouran High School me pertenece, además no obtengo ninguna ganancia económica al escribir esto.

_**Atención: **__esta historia contiene slash, lo que quiere decir relación hombre/hombre, así que si no te gusta, mejor deja de leer…_

**N.A:** bueno, aquí les traigo el oneshot que les prometí, tenía muchas ganas de escribir un lemon de esta pareja (que pervertida yo XD) y aquí está, se ubica después de Hear Me, aunque no hay mucha relación, así que no es obligatorio haberlo leído, solo necesitan saber que en ese fic ya terminan confesándose que se aman.

--

El rey entre sombras se encontraba pensativo, tenía que resolver esa situación pronto, porque sino las cosas podrían complicarse bastante. Primero Haruhi en el extranjero y ahora Mori en casa lastimado, sabía que algo así podría suceder, últimamente los entrenamientos de kendo eran más pesados, las competencias se acercaban y como no, Mori por querer ayudar a un novato había salido lastimado y para colmo ahora Honey estaba muy distraído, trataba de poner su mejor cara, pero se notaba que estaba algo preocupado.

Bueno, tal vez podría organizar algo nuevo, ¿otro concurso? no, era muy pronto, ¿una fiesta? ¿una fiesta de disfraces? sí, eso estaría muy bien, después de todo a los gemelos y a Tamaki les gustaba el cosplay, y no se diga de Renge, Honey y Mori no se negarían, bien, todo estaba decidido, habría fiesta!!

-- ººº --

Honey no podía dejar de pensar en Mori, sabía que no había sido un accidente grave, pero aún así le seguía afectando.

Mori había ayudado a un novato y se notaba que era un novato porque terminó lastimándose y lastimando a Mori en el proceso, se había desgarrado un músculo de la pierna y le habían recomendado unos días de reposo pues también presentaba indicios de agotamiento, los entrenamientos eran duros para todos.

Honey hubiera estado encantando de pasarse todo el día con él, pero Mori no había aceptado pues tenía que cumplir con el club, Kyouya se enfadaría si faltaban los dos, así que Honey había aceptado ir, prometiéndole volver pronto.

Así que ahora esperaba un tanto impaciente que Kyouya hiciera su anuncio para poder irse ya, quería ver a su Takashi. Porque sí, en esos momentos Honey era completamente feliz, siendo correspondido por el hombre que amaba, y es que como no amarlo si siempre lo cuidaba y lo protegía, siempre estaba ahí para él, incondicionalmente.

- Honey-senpai, ¿está escuchando?

La voz de Tamaki lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, por un momento se había desconectado del discurso de Kyouya.

- Lo siento, Usa-chan y yo nos distrajimos un momento pero ahora si escucharemos nee? – dijo buscando la confirmación de su conejo para después sonreír y ponerle atención a Kyouya.

- Bueno, como les estaba diciendo creo que sería bueno que organizáramos otro evento para recaudar fondos, últimamente los ingresos no están muy bien, y con el accidente de Mori-senpai nuestras clientas están algo tristes y eso no nos conviene.

Todos asintieron, el de ojos negros tenía razón, debían hacer algo.

- Y en qué has estado pensando okasan? – preguntó Tamaki adivinando que Kyouya ya tendría algún plan en mente.

- Pienso que podría ser un baile de disfraces, aunque aun no he decidido cual sería la mejor opción para nosotros – dijo pensativo Kyouya.

Los integrantes del Host se quedaron callados, pensando, ¿qué sería lo mejor para las clientas? viendo que no se proponía nada Kyouya retomó la palabra.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que por hoy nos fuéramos a descansar, pensémoslo durante la noche y mañana decidiremos – concluyó terminando así con la reunión.

Honey inmediatamente se despidió, tomó sus cosas y se marchó del aula, quería ver a Mori.

- Honey-senpai si que tiene prisa – comentó Kaoru.

- Ya lo creo – coincidió su hermano.

-- ººº --

Mori estaba aburrido, los médicos exageraban, él no necesitaba estar en cama, se sentía bien, pero todos prácticamente lo habían obligado, así que no le quedó otra opción.

Honey no tardaría en llegar, a esa hora las actividades del club ya deberían haber terminado, y viendo como no quería separarse de él en la mañana sabía que se daría prisa en volver. Nadie lo veía extraño, al fin y al cabo eran primos, unos primos muy unidos. Pero Mori sabía que no era eso, en el concurso de canto había quedado muy claro y a partir de ahí las cosas marchaban perfectamente, era feliz, y consagraría el resto de su vida a hacer feliz a Mitsukuni.

Como si hubiera estado escuchando esos pensamientos Honey se apareció en ese momento lleno de esa aura feliz que siempre lo rodeaba y mas aún estando cerca de Mori. Se adentró corriendo a la habitación soltando a Usa-chan para poder abrazar a Takashi.

- Takashi, ya estoy de vuelta, ¿me extrañaste? yo te extrañé muchísimo – dijo sin soltarlo.

- Hai Mitsukuni, te extrañé – dijo Mori correspondiendo el abrazo.

Mori se medio incorporó dejando la espalda ligeramente recargada en la cabecera de la cama, Honey se acomodó a su lado acurrucándose en su pecho como un gatito. Se puso a contarle todo lo que le había pasado en el día mientras que Mori solo asentía de vez en cuando, más ocupado en acariciarle el cabello. Honey también le contó sobre la idea de Kyouya, preguntándole después:

- Nee Takashi, ¿crees que podrás ir a la fiesta?

- Es muy probable, yo me siento muy bien.

- Que bien!! ¿y de qué crees que podríamos disfrazarnos?

- No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea de seguro que te queda bien, eres muy lindo Mitsukuni – aseguró Mori dándole un beso.

Honey se sonrojó respondiendo el beso, primero tiernamente para después volverlo más apasionado.

Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, pero Mori siguió besando sus mejillas para luego descender a su cuello.

Honey respiraba entrecortadamente, dejándose dominar por las sensaciones, incorporándose para darle fácil acceso a su cuello quedando de rodillas con una pierna a cada lado de las de Mori. El moreno ahora tenía mayor libertad de movimiento, besando, lamiendo y succionando la piel sensible dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas, Honey se aferró a su cuello buscando apoyo para no dejarse llevar por esa ola de sensaciones que lo golpeaba, Mori volvió a buscar esos labios dulces que lo volvían loco ahora introduciéndose para explorar esa cavidad, sus oídos siendo premiados con el gemido de Honey, sus manos descendieron hasta colarse bajo la camisa de Honey acariciando la suave piel de su espalda.

Ahora fue el turno de Honey de besar el cuello de Mori, escuchando sus jadeos y comenzando a desabotonar la camisa que Mori llevaba puesta. Mori lo imitó y conforme iba descubriendo esa blanca piel iba repartiendo besos y cuando llegó a sus pezones los pellizcó levemente para después humedecerlos con su boca; Honey besaba también la piel que tenía al alcance, terminando de desabotonar la camisa.

Mori no se detuvo y desabrochó el pantalón de Honey para después bajarlo junto con su ropa interior, Honey se sintió avergonzado y bajó la mirada, pero Mori lo obligó a verlo para besarlo después, diciéndole con esto que todo estaba bien. Honey era el ser más perfecto para Mori.

Mori rompió el beso e hizo que Honey se incorporar hasta que su miembro erecto quedó a la altura de su rostro, y sin darle tiempo a replicar comenzó a lamer la punta y después todo alrededor para terminar metiéndolo completamente en su boca.

- Ahhh! Takashi! – gimió Honey empleando esa voz grave que pocas veces se le escuchaba.

Mori siguió lamiendo, acariciando sus nalgas hasta llegar a su entrada que comenzó a tantear con una mano mientras que subía la otra acercándola al rostro y a la boca de Honey para que humedeciera sus dedos, cosa que hizo gustoso, y en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente mojados, los dirigió de nuevo a la entrada de Honey, quien solo atinaba a sostenerse de los hombros de Mori mientras que de su boca seguían saliendo jadeos y uno que otro gemido debido a todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Mori fue acariciando la entrada de Honey para a continuación meter uno de los dedos previamente humedecidos. Honey emitió un leve sonido de molestia, pero conforme iba realizando movimientos circulares en su interior Honey se acostumbraba; pronto otro dedo se unió repitiendo el proceso, para concluir con un tercero dejando que Honey se acostumbrara por completo a la invasión.

Mori aumentó la velocidad de sus movimentos.

- Takashi… detente, voy… voy a – dijo entre jadeos Honey.

Mori no le hizo caso y siguió aumentando la velocidad hasta que Honey se vino, Mori tragando la semilla de Honey, retirando también sus dedos del interior de Honey, ante lo que solo hizo un sonido de molestia y se deslizó quedando sentado en las piernas de Mori, aun tratando de respirar normalmente.

Mori le dio un suave beso esperando a que se calmara, no estaba seguro de si Honey querría continuar.

Honey respondió el beso mientras revolvía el cabello de Mori, y después fue descendiendo, queriendo hacerlo sentir ese placer que le había proporcionado. Viendo las intenciones de Honey, Mori dijo:

- Mitsukuni, no tienes que hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo Takashi – respondió seguro Honey.

Terminó inclinándose desabrochándole los pantalones y bajándolos junto con la ropa interior, Mori levantando ligeramente la cadera para facilitarle la acción. Habiendo hecho esto subió de nuevo para alcanzar el miembro de Takashi, comenzando a lamerlo, y después cubriéndolo completamente con su boca iniciando un movimiento de arriba abajo, extasiándose con los gemidos de Takashi, con lo que su propio miembro comenzó a despertar nuevamente.

Cuando Mori sentía que ya le faltaba poco llamó a Honey acariciando su cabeza.

- Espera Mitsukuni.

Honey se incorporó viéndolo a los ojos con duda, acaso lo estaba haciendo mal?

- Mitsukuni deseo hacerte el amor, pero no haré nada que tú no quieras.

Honey se sonrojó al comprender lo que quería decir, la verdad le daba algo de miedo, pero el también lo deseaba.

- Quiero ser completamente tuyo Takashi – respondió besándolo suavemente.

Takashi emocionado lo besó apasionadamente acariciándolo de nuevo para que no sintiera miedo.

- Relájate Mitsukuni, no quiero hacerte daño.

Conforme lo iba diciendo ayudó a Honey a posicionarse sobre su miembro, haciéndolo descender lentamente para que entrara la punta, Honey hizo una mueca de dolor pero continuó bajando lentamente hasta tener a Takashi completamente dentro, esperaron un momento sin moverse en el que Takashi lo besó, tratando de distraerlo y que el dolor pasara rápido, en cuanto el dolor inicial pasó, Honey empezó un suave movimiento que fue haciéndose cada vez más rápido, Mori ayudándolo a moverse sosteniendo sus caderas con ambas manos, Honey abrazado al cuello de Mori disfrutando todas las sensaciones, pues con cada embestida Mori tocaba un punto en su interior que lo hacía ver estrellas, Mori no podía creer lo estrecho que era, ahora si eran uno, en cuerpo y corazón, no quería separarse nunca de él…

Mori sentía que se estaba acercando al final, por lo que tomó la erección de Honey entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de las embestidas, por lo que pronto Honey se vino entre ambos haciendo que Mori también se derramara en su interior llenándolo con su semilla.

Continuaron abrazados un momento, normalizando sus respiraciones, después Mori ayudó a Honey a salir de su interior y luego lo abrazó fuertemente, besando su frente y arropándolo para que se durmiera.

- Te amo Takashi – declaró un somnoliento Honey.

- Yo también te amo Mitsukuni.

-- ººº --

Los rayos del sol inundaron una habitación revelando una cama con dos ocupantes íntimamente abrazados, el que parecía ser el mayor sonrió al ver al pequeño entre sus brazos, bueno, en apariencia pequeño, pues tenían la misma edad. Suavemente el moreno deslizó un dedo por sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, los acarició y sin poder resistir la tentación los besó, el rubio correspondió el beso inconscientemente mas después de un momento se separó un tanto desubicado.

- Ta-Takashi!! – tartamudeó sorprendido Honey, pero en ese momento recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y se sonrojó desviando la mirada.

- Buenos días Mitsukuni – dijo simplemente Mori con una sonrisa más amplia acariciando las mejillas de Honey y dándole un beso corto y dulce en la boca – creo que deberías prepararte, es tarde.

Honey un poco más tranquilo ahora solo asintió levantándose para ir a darse una ducha rápida.

-- ººº --

En la tercera aula de música había mucho caos, en cuanto Kyouya entró sintió los indicios de lo que sabía sería una fuerte jaqueca.

Los gemelos y Tamaki discutían a gritos mientras que Honey comía pasteles en una esquina. Al parecer haberles pedido que pensaran en algunas opciones no había sido buena idea.

Todavía estaba pensando en cual sería el mejor modo de intervenir cuando escuchó el motor de alta potencia que solo podía indicar una cosa, _"Lo que me faltaba" _pensó el rey entre sombras.

Renge hizo su habitual aparición riendo como solo ella podía hacerlo y vistiendo un atuendo en toda regla al estilo gothic lolita, con el vestido lleno de listones y encajes, las botas altas… todo por supuesto en tonos oscuros y algún toque de blanco.

Los integrantes del club ya estaban acostumbrados así que siguieron con su discusión.

- Escúchenme todos!! – gritó Renge exigiendo atención – tengo la opción ideal para sus disfraces. Sé que están teniendo problemas así que decidí ayudarlos, inclusive ya los ordené.

Tamaki y los gemelos se miraron entre sí no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaban. Kyouya sin verdaderamente mucho interés pero deseando terminar con ese punto, había muchos otros pendientes.

- Y bien, ¿cuáles elegiste? – preguntó Kyouya.

- Para Tamaki-senpai y Honey-senpai un atuendo al más estilo Loveless – dijo alegremente sacando un par de orejas de gato – para los hermanos Hitachiin un par de uniformes de quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor del universo de Harry Potter, como Fred y George, para Mori-senpai un disfraz de demonio y por último Kyouya-senpai será el de un ángel – terminó casi saltando de emoción.

- Me parece bien – aprobó Kyouya un tanto indiferente.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada en contra, todos le temían al menor de los Ootori, al fin y al cabo tampoco estaban tan mal, aunque ¿Kyouya un ángel? (_N.A. ya lo sé, no se me ocurrió algo mejor, aunque admito que lo último lo hice a propósito, ya me gustaría a mi verlo así XD_)

Con el resto de los preparativos no hubo contratiempos y pronto todo estuvo listo.

-- ººº --

Mori si pudo asistir al baile, vestido como demonio, de negro y rojo con partes de cuero; los gemelos fácilmente tomando el papel de los hermanos Weasley; Tamaki y Honey con orejas y cola de gato, muy kawaii y Kyouya con su traje totalmente blanco excepto por algunos detalles dorados. (_N.A. sigh!_)

Las clientas estaban encantadas, todos los anfitriones lucían divinos, la música también muy adecuada para bailar y divertirse, un sinfín de colores y formas diferentes.

La fiesta era un éxito. Kyouya estaba muy complacido con los números y por qué no decirlo? adoraba ver a Tamaki vestido así, como le gustaría poder bailar con él, pero se vería algo extraño suponía.

Honey percatándose de las miradas de Kyouya decidió hacer algo por ayudarlo, discretamente se deslizó a un grupo de jovencitas y después de platicar un poco comentó como que no quiere la cosa.

- Nee, no creen que Kyou-chan y Tama-chan se verían lindos bailando, el presidente y el vicepresidente del club…

Ellas se quedaron un momento observándolos, e inmediatamente le dieron la razón, sí, los dos eran tan lindos, rápidamente se acercaron a Tamaki empujándolo hacia Kyouya y pidiéndole, casi suplicándole que bailaran juntos, Tamaki mudo de la sorpresa, llegaron junto al vicepresidente y todas repitieron el pedido, por lo que el de ojos negros viendo su deseo cumplido extendió su mano hacia Tamaki, Una de las clientas lo empujó suavemente haciéndolo reaccionar, extendiendo su mano temblorosa.

Kyouya la tomó y se dirigió a la pista sin soltarlo, colocando la otra mano en la cintura del rubio, comenzando a bailar lentamente. Tamaki un poco ya repuesto colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kyouya siguiéndolo.

- Luces encantador Tamaki – susurró en su oído Kyouya luego de acercarse un poco más.

- Kyou-Kyouya, no es el lugar para decir algo así – respondió sonrojándose mientras que un escalofrío lo recorría debido a la cercanía.

- Nadie nos escucha, y no es nada inapropiado – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente ante el sonrojo, adoraba verlo así, nunca se cansaría de provocarlo.

Así continuaron, ambos disfrutando del baile y del contacto, después de todo en la escuela debían seguir fingiendo que solo eran amigos, por más difícil que fuera, pero faltaba poco para terminar, después podrían estar juntos libre y abiertamente.

Honey observaba complacido la escena, las clientas no tendrían nada que decir, de hecho después también habían animado (casi obligado) a hacer lo mismo a Hikaru y Kaoru, mientras que ellas observaban emocionadas, una ola de corazones rodeándolas.

Mori llegó, colocándose detrás de él, sabiendo que todo había sido obra suya.

- ¿A qué hacen una linda pareja? – preguntó sonriente Honey.

- Hai – respondió simplemente Mori pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

Sí, la vida no podía ser más dulce.

- - - F I N - - -

--

**N.A.** aquí está el oneshot, aunque no pude evitar incluir algo de Kyouya x Tamaki, los adoro!! pero bueno, Mori y Honey también me encantan así que aquí esta, este mini fic, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer, ya nos leemos en otra historia… Review?


End file.
